fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcanther
Summary Arcanther is a Rakhasta thief hailing from the Isle of Dread, found within the Forbidden City. After encountering the party and being freed by his mongrel man captors, Arcanther joined the party and became a major character in the story, becoming renowned for dying and simply coming back, being nicknamed "Deathless". Arcanther is a major ally of Vaerun, and the Shade's protege rogue, leading the Serth LaKresh thieves guild alongside Ferrax Highborne. At one point, after one of many deaths Arcanther has endured, his limbs no longer could function. In response to this, Arcanther has been gifted the limbs of monstrous beings, becoming an abomination and a much more deadly killer. Arcanther has suffered many trials, including reincarnation as a gnome and becoming possessed by a vampiring serial killer's soul, hiding within a sword named Blackrazor. It is known that at some point prior to being fused with beastly flesh, Vaerun turned Arcanther into a Shade. Appearance Originally, Arcanther was an enormous Black Panther Rakhasta, a anthropomorphic species of cat. He had a wild and ferocious look to him, and utilized claw weapons over all others, often fighting with his bare claws and teeth. However, after becoming mangled by death after death, it was decided by Vaerun that he would be granted the prosthetic limbs of other terrible creatures. Personality Arcanther is clever and visceral, relying on his immense speed and tact to kill, as well as his latent martial skill in his claws. Outside of combat, Arcanther is snide but witty, preferring to outsmart and trick those in the room so long as it benefits himself. Arcanther has a fundamental world view regarding the placement of certain objects in the universe and correcting the error made by the gods- namely, he prefers that all money belong to him. Money belonging to others just seems wrong somehow. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Arcanther Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 44 Classification: Rakhasta Rogue Date of Birth: 509 AR Birthplace: Isle of Dread Weight: 94.81 kg Height: 193.04 cm Likes: Money, Stealth Dislikes: Other People Having Money, Undead Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Picking Locks, General Theft Values: Valuable Things Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: Serth LaKresh Previous Affiliation: The Guardians Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Claw Mastery, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Healing, Magical Enhancements, Probability Manipulation via Luck Stone, Resurrection via Necklace of Revivify, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Standard D&D Resistances | Same as base plus Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Shade Physiology, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Longevity | Same as before Body Control, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Improved Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Fought the Shadow Rakshasa, who shattered the stone walls around the shadow crystal) | Small Town level+ (Contributed to the fighting of the Desert Djinni, who destroyed desert villages in its path) | City level (Superior to Wrathian and friends when they destroyed Greyhawk by dropping a fragment of Ravenloft onto it) Speed: Supersonic+ (Much faster than Mogar and Orric) | Supersonic+ | Hypersonic (Far superior to previously) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small Town Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Survived attacks from Mogar) | Small Town level+ (Tanked an explosion from the Desert Djinni) | City level (Endured a physical strike from Acererak, albeit barely) Stamina: Superhuman, battled for hours on end without collapsing Range: Extended melee | Extended melee, dozens of meters with Shade abilities, up to a hundred meters with Shadowstep (AKA Shadow Stride) | Same as before, universal with Shadow Travel Standard Equipment: Magical Claws, Various Poison Coatings, Healing Potions, Magic Rings of Protection, Luck Stone, Necklace of Revivify, Girdles of Giant's Strength, Flametongue, Arcblade, Bat Wings Intelligence: Above Average | Gifted, easily outsmarts even mage types, relieving them of their money | Gifted Weaknesses: Revivify leaves him heavily weakened and can only be used once a day | Same as before | Same as before Feats: * Killed a Giant Champion in a single round * Slew an encampment of Ogre Magi before they could react * Contributed to the battle against Acererak * Fought evenly with Mogar at Castle Amber Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Stride: Arcanther can disappear and reappear within nearby shadows. * Shadow Travel: Similar to Shadow Stride, but has the increased range of anywhere within shadow on the entire plane. * Poison Claws: Arcanther regularly applies poisons to his weapons to cause death in his living targets. * Trapsense: Arcanther can passively detect traps. * Control Light: As a Shade, Arcanther can manually adjust the light level within his locale, turning it to the brightness of the sun to the darkest night. * Shadesight: Maintains darkvision, piercing even supernatural darkness. * Shadow Image: Creates a handful of illusory duplicates to distract enemies. * Invisibility: Can manually become invisible. * Claw Claw Bite: Arcanther's most notable "move" is pouncing on his target from dozens of meters away and uses his front and rear claws, as well as his teeth, to tear an enemy to shreds quickly. To his disadvantage, he has used this on dead creatures in character, giving him diseases. Key: Base | Shade Form | Mongrel Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thieves Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Claw Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magic Users Category:Probability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Shade Physiology Users